


Time for Reindeer Games

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe is just bored, M/M, Prankster Gabriel, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Everyone in the Bunker is busy, but Gabriel. And he is bored. Nothing is more dangerous than a bored ex-Trickster God. Especially if an innocent remark from Cas gives him ideas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Time for Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



**December 17th**

“Sammykins…” Gabriel whined softly. Sam sighed, the hand that was turning a page falling back. “Gabriel, I’m researching… what is it?” Gabe climbed on his lap, arms around his neck. “I’m bored, my mighty Jotun. Entertain me?” With easy resignation, Sam tapped his brow to Gabe’s. “Sugar bear… this is kinda important. I need to figure this thing out. Maybe Cas can help you with this. Dean is tinkering with Baby, so I wouldn’t dare bother him. Rowena is out, looking for herbs, so no-one left but Cas.” 

With a pout, Gabriel slid off Sam’s lap and went in search of his brother. “Cassie? Where you at, baby bro?” Cas was reading in the ‘Dean cave’. “Oh, Gabriel!” he called happily. “You might know this! What are ‘Reindeer Games’? This song I heard yesterday kept going on about them. Dean just chuckled and said to not worry about it.” Gabriel had to fight not to get too gleeful. “Oh… ehm. I’ll have to prepare some stuff and then I’ll show you. I’ll have everyone involved!” Bless his ignorant little bro. This would be fun!

When Gabriel called them together, he was smiling and bouncy. “I’m not trusting you…” Dean grumbled. “You’re way too enthusiastic.” Sam cuffed him on the head. “Jerk. He just wants to do something fun for the holidays. Can you blame him? He’s bored out of his skull.” That was his cute and caring Samshine. “Aw, thanks Sammykins.” He handed out the reindeer headbands he was holding. “Put them on! We’re doing reindeer games!” 

That got him three pairs of raised eyebrows and one excited smile. With a suspicious glance Dean put his on, wincing as the band hit his head. Nothing happened. “See, Dean? Nothing to worry about,” Sam admonished him as he plopped his own headband on his luscious locks. After a few moments they were all sporting their headbands, Rowena’s being the last to get put on. “I hate these with a passion, Gabriel. Just so you know,” she groused, before sliding it on her red hair. They all looked silly and expectant. “Now what?” Dean asked. “Just you wait,” Gabe grinned. “Come we need to go outside!” With curious mumbles they followed him to the clearing just a short walk from the bunker. A whole parcours was set up and Gabe beamed at them. “Tadaaah!” Dean blinked. “You’re nuts,” he stated with finality. “Hold up, Dean-bean.” Gabe looked them all over. “Just a few more…” With a silvery flash and the jingling of sleigh bells, they transformed into reindeer. 

Except for Gabe, who was whooping in delight. One of the animals glared at Gabe. He was almost sure it was Dean. One looked so severely disappointed he figured it was Sam, one did a confused tilt of its head so reminiscent of his baby brother, that even Dean’d recognise him, and the last looked simply done with everything, which would make it Rowena. Gabe smiled at them. “Off you go. First to complete the tasks I’m setting, wins the medal. “He held it up. It was golden and emblazoned with a pretty reindeer head. Rowena sighed, Sam looked resigned, Cassie excited, and Dean bayed angrily at him. “The medal helps getting back to being humanoids.” Gabe cajoled, swinging it enticingly. Dean rolled his eyes and sauntered to the starting line, Cassie hot on his tail, literally this time. Sam nudged Gabe reproachful, but followed the others. Rowena seemed to smirk as she cantered off.

What Gabe had neglected to mention, was that they all would get a medal, which not only broke the spell, but made them forget too. He had a ball, making them jump through hoops, figuratively that was. At the end, not surprisingly, Dean won. “C’mon all of you,” Gabe smiled at the muddied and panting group. “Everyone is a winner here. I got nice silver ones for the rest of you. Only thing different is their colour, promise. It takes a while for them to work. Come inside with me?” Making tired and annoyed reindeer noises, they clip-clopped after him. Once inside, they stood awkwardly in the War room. Another flash and more sleigh bells, and the whole bunch was lying on the floor. Still muddy, but fast asleep. With a few well placed fingersnap, they were all cleaned and in their beds. Well, Cassie with Dean, and he would join his Jotun in a bit. This had been a fun day. 

A noise made him glance up guiltily. “Cassie-bean?” He gulped at the serious face his brother wore. “You didn’t take into account that I’m an angel, Gabriel,” Castiel’s voice rumbled. “We are not meant to forget. No spell can make us. I am fairly sure that this was not what was meant in the song. I had fun today, brother, but I do not approve of using our friends like this.” Gabe sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” Castiel hummed. “There are better ways to alleviate boredom. Try mine: Use the human way to get us presents. It’s very rewarding, I promise.” Gabe nodded slowly. “Think I might just try that.”


End file.
